


Fire In My Heart

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Red Bull Seb cos it works better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: Having a soulmate may sound like a wonderful thing but maybe it's not all its cracked up to be.Preia didn't think it was possible to like Sebastian Vettel, let alone love him. But apparently fate had other ideas.





	1. Unexpectedly

They say in times gone by soulmates were common place. Two people inexplicably joined by fate, destined to spend eternity loving each other. An identifying mark of the other appears upon their soulmates skin after first speaking. A bond to each other for the whole world to see. Unexplained the tendency to find your soulmate seemed to die out, now only a handful ever have the luck to find theirs. _Well destiny really likes to play a shitty joke on people_ Preia thought staring at the newly formed mark on her wrist.

No matter how much she rubbed at the mark it wasn't coming off. No matter how hard she wished the name was different it didn't change. The cursive font, standing out in a swirl of purple and dark blue with a crown setting it off at the top, wasn't going anywhere. It could be someone else. _Please let it be someone else. Not him._ No matter how much she kidded herself, her soulmate name was clear for the world to see, _Sebastian Vettel._ As she pulled the sleeve of her top down to cover it, she set off trying to ignore the fact that his name is there.

She's been part of Mark's team for ages, enjoying every part of her job. _How could this happen? How can I be part of this side of the garage but he be my soulmate?_ It's not going to happen. She strides into the paddock determined to ignore it. It's not relevant to her life, she's barely uttered a word to Sebastian so she can continue as they were. She tries to think back to how soulmates work, what she knows about it. _It occurs after you speak to them. It's your first impression of them. When did I speak to him?_ She racks her brain trying to think. Then it comes to her. He'd had a bad result and had been stomping around hospitality like a child. She remembers laughing at his tantrum when she'd caught his eye. He'd scowled at her when he realised she'd been laughing at him. "I don't know what you're laughing at, not like your side of the garage ever have anything to celebrate. All you know is losing". He'd angered her so her response was heated, "Fuck you. At least people like our side". I wonder how many soulmate stories started like that. She shakes the thought out of her head. _It doesn't matter because there's nothing going to happen._

She manages to avoid him for most of the day. That is until she goes to grab a drink and he's already there. He turns drink in hand and freezes when he sees her. He just stares at her, mouth open like he wants to say something. _At least he looks as uncomfortable as I am._ "Preia.." She doesn't hang around to hear what he has to say, she just turns and flees. She spends the rest of the weekend avoiding him, concentrating on Mark's race. She's walking alone when he finally corners her. She can't get by him, so forces herself to speak to him, "Can I get past please?". He shakes his head, "Not until you talk to me". "We are talking". He sighs, "You know what I mean". He gestures between them, "this needs sorting". _Well I suppose he's right about that._ "Fine but not here". He looks oddly relieved when they arrange to meet at the hotel, away from the prying eyes of the paddock.

Her heart is beating furiously as she knocks on the his room door later that evening. _I'm just going to go in tell him this means nothing and tomorrow we'll be exactly like we were before. Nothing_. He answers and beckons her in. He's just showered and she can see how his hair curls whilst damp. His eyes are intense, looking far bluer than she's ever seen him before. His t-shirt is clinging to him and highlighting the defined muscles underneath. _He looks... hot._ He's studying her exactly the same, as if he's seeing her for the very first time. This can't happen. "So Sebastian, you wanted to talk. Well talk". She moves away from him, not wanting to stay too close. He looks likes he's struggling for words. He sighs running his hands through his hair, "You're supposed to be my soulmate". When she doesn't answer him, he reaches for the hem of his t-shirt and pulls it off. She's about to protest when she realises why he's done it, sitting proudly on his ribs is his mark. It's a gorgeous rose surrounded by thorns. Preia Summers, sits proudly at the bottom in a gothic style font. Her breath hitches at the sight of it. "A rose? That's how you see me?". He shrugs, "Once you get past the thorns. Can I see yours?". She hesitates. _I'm supposed to be out of here by now. But he showed me his._ She rolls her sleeve up and turns her arm around to show him. He steps towards her and leans forward to get a better look. "You see me with a crown?". It's her time to shrug, "You pretty much are the crown prince of Red Bull". "Don't let Mark hear you say that". _Mark. The driver I work for. Who has been screwed over by Sebastian so many times. Back to what I came here for._ "Sebastian, this between us is stupid. It won't work. It doesn't mean anything". She swears she sees a brief flicker of disappointment on his face before his face hardens and he replies, "Fine by me. We don't need to speak of this again". He points towards the door, "You can leave now". _What a wanker. Good riddance._ She starts to leave but apparently it's not quick enough for Sebastian. He reaches out and grabs her arm ready to escort her out. As soon as their skin touch she feels a spark of desire shoot through her. It stops both of them in their tracks.

Time seems to stand still and all Preia can feel is Sebastian's thumb gently rubbing against his name. She finds herself moaning at the contact. That's all it takes for Sebastian to pull her forwards, claiming her lips in a bruising kiss. For a moment she tensed and he thought he'd made the wrong choice but she soon wraps her arms around him. She clings onto him, her fingers digging into his back. Their tongues dance against each others, every touch electric. Her hips moving against his in time with their mouths. He finds himself grinding back against her, feeling himself harden. Sebastian runs his hands under her shirt caressing her smooth skin. Every part of her feels hot, his touch igniting a passion for him that she didn't realise she felt. It intensifies when she feels Sebastian move his hands around to her ass and pull her closer. She can feel his rapidly hardening cock pressing against her already sensitive centre and she groans into the kiss. She pulls away, both breathless as they stare at each other. _Fuck he looks gorgeous like this._ "Seb...". Her breathy moan encourages him to unbutton her jeans and yank them down. He slides his hand into her underwear rubbing hard against her causing her to moan even louder. He brings her right to the edge but doesn't let her fall over, wanting to drag out her pleasure.

"Sebastian, don't you dare stop". He smirks back at her. He reclaims her lips in another hard demanding kiss, only stopping to remove the rest of her clothes before he guides her towards the bed. He pushes her to sit on the edge. She looks up at him, "Why are you still clothed?". He laughs challenging her, "Take them off me then". _He's still a wanker_. She reaches for his shorts and pulls them down, making sure to drag her nails down his legs as she does. "You want to play like that?". He pushes her back on the bed, leaning over her. He flicks his tongue across one of her hard nipples, enjoying the moan it draws from her. Without warning he bites down and sucks hard. He repeats this on her other breast as she screams loudly, caught between pleasure and pain. He can feels her hands gripping hard on his arms as she thrashes about uncontrollably underneath him. He trails his tongue towards her neck, nipping at her skin before biting down hard.

He can't resist her anymore, he lines himself at her entrance and pushes forward. He's not gentle, it's not what they want or need. He slams in and out of her, desperately chasing his release. She matches his rhythm, her moans of pleasure makes him thrust harder, the desire to fill her intensifying. They lose themselves in each other, the bond between them increasing with every thrust. They've never felt anything like this before, a raw passion that makes every movement feel more satisfying than anything else they've experienced. Its rough, demanding but oh so thrilling, like being together is exactly where they're supposed to be. Hurtling to the edge together, Sebastian rubs his hand over her clit, whispering, "You're so perfect Preia". She loses control screaming his name as she comes, causing him to follow and release his load into her.

They lay together whilst they catch their breath. It's a strange kind of peace, they fit together perfectly, neither wanting to move and lose this feeling. _Seb looks far more relaxed than I've ever seen him._ She melts into his arms, the soothing circles Sebastian rub against her skin lulling her to sleep. She smiles against him as he kisses the top of her head before they finally fall asleep entwined together. _If this is what being his soulmate is like then maybe it's not a bad thing._


	2. Why Me, Why Now?

Preia wakes, feeling the warmth of the morning sun through the window. She's reluctant to wake, feeling tired still even though she's had a good night sleep. _What a strange dream. Soulmates and Sebastian Vettel, who'd have seen that one coming. Funny how the mind works_. She opens her eyes and is disorientated to where she is, everything looks out of place. _Where am I?_ She takes a deep breath when it hits her. _Sebastian's room. Sebastian_. She tries not to panic as all the memories of the previous night flood her mind. _I slept with Sebastian. My soulmate Sebastian. And I enjoyed it. Fuck_. She turns and looks at him sleeping peacefully next to her. He's snoring softly, a slight smile on his face. _Fuck he looks gorgeous. Angelic almost. Not like the wanker I know he is._ She tries not to stare at him, the way he laying the sheet is pooled around his waist not leaving much to the imagination. _Not that I need to imagine cos I've had him already._ She feel heat course through her again. _No. This isn't right. It's crazy. I don't feel anything for him._ She slips out of his bed and quietly collects her clothes from where Seb had thrown them the night before. She slips out of the room, half running down the corridor praying no-one is around to see where she had spent the night.

She collects her thought in the safety of her own room. She showers and tries to scrub the memories of Seb's touch from her skin. It's hard, she can still picture the look on his face when he came, how vulnerable and honest he was as he came undone because of her. There's a dull ache in her heart when she tries to convince herself leaving him was the best option. Her bond with him seemingly disagreeing with her. She makes her way home, nervous about the next time she would see him again.

Days pass and she makes her way to the factory, ready for the briefing for Mark's next race. She doesn't know whether she will see Sebastian there. He is. He also looks straight at her with a look of disgust before turning away. _What a dick. Well at least that's made that easy._ She should feel relieved but there's that nagging ache clawing at her heart again. Every time he sees her it's obvious he's avoiding her, she even sees Mark look at her strangely when he notices. So when some of the team arrange an impromptu night out she jumps at the chance to join them. A night of dancing and drinking. Away from him. Perfect. She chooses her favourite dress and heels, determined to have a good time and not think of Seb.

Her perfect night doesn't last, it's not long before she realises that Sebastian has joined them. _Wonderful_. Preia watches as he works his way round, greets them all offering to buy the next round. His eyes meet hers and for a second they feel the bond pulse happily between them. That is until Sebastian looks her up and down commenting, "Dressed like that I'm surprised people aren't asking how much you charge". She's livid but resists the urge to smack him in the face. "Fuck you Seb". He scoffs at her, "Didn't you do that already?". Preia stalks away from him fuming. _How dare he. Wanker_. She takes a seat at the bar, orders a shot and downs it. She concentrates on getting more drinks trying to ignore Sebastian. She can see him out of the corner of her eye, he's attracted the attention of a couple of scantily clad women. She watches as he says something to make them laugh. He glances in her direction, smirking and raising his drink at her when he realises she's watching him. She flicks her finger up at him, before walking away.

Later on Preia makes her way to the private vip area the team have reserved for the night. She expects it to be quiet but she should of known that Sebastian would be there. He's sitting on his own surprisingly. She can't help herself, "Barbie and Sindy got bored of you too?". "Maybe I knew I had a better offer". He stands and steps closer to her. She feels her heart beating faster. _Why does he always make me feel like this?_ Seb closes the gap between them and she melts into his kiss. Preia is manoeuvred around by him and lets herself fall back onto the seating when he gives her a harsh push. When Sebastian drops to his knees he parts her legs and caresses her thigh peppering it with kisses. She moans at the contact, enjoying the feeling of his beard scratching her skin as he moves his mouth further up. When he reaches the bottom of her dress he pushes it up then hooks his fingers in her underwear and harshly pulls then down. She spreads her legs further, a silent invitation for Seb to move closer to her aching centre. He takes the time to appreciate the sight of her like this, her pupils are blown with lust for him. He can't help but sound smug, "You're always so wet for me, Preia. Desperate for my touch too". He runs his finger down her centre, watching as she shudders in pleasure. He pushes his finger in and curls it slightly, trying to find the spot that makes her scream. She's shaking with desire, gripping the end of the seating as Sebastian thrusts his finger in and out of her. He adds another finger making sure to add extra pressure on her over-sensitive clit as he does. She's close to her release, rocking her hips towards him. Sebastian leans forward as he removes his fingers and swipes his tongue insistently across her. He pushes in and out, fucking her fast and hard. She's never felt anything quite like it, it feels beyond good. His beard scratching against her sensitive skin combined with his tongue is enough to send her hurtling over the edge, pleasure radiating throughout her body.

Preia didn't even realise she'd shut her eyes when her orgasm hit her. She opens them to be greeted by the sight of Seb sitting back on his heels, licking his lips. _Why do I want him so much._ He stands and reclaims her lips in a heated kiss she can taste herself on him and it thrills her in a way she'd never thought possible. He breaks the kiss to whisper in her ear, "Come home with me". The rational part of her brain is completely overtaken by the bond between them. She breathes out her agreement. She watches as he reaches for her discarded knickers and shoves them in his jeans pocket smirking, "You won't be needing them". _I need to knock that look off his face._ She follows as he leaves, heading towards his apartment. Preia finds herself not caring if anyone sees them together, the excitement running through her veins about the thought of having Seb again too much to ignore.


	3. You Drive Me Crazy

As soon as his appartment door closes Preia pounces on Sebastian pushing him until his back hits the wall. They stay like this for a while kissing, each one deeper than before. They start to grind into each other, pushing, touching and exploring every part of their bodies. Preia drags her mouth down his neck, nibbling gently before biting down hard, leaving a mark. _Serves you right for earlier._ It makes Sebastian shudder and moan, pleasure written all other his face. He regains control and using his superior strength turns them around so she's now pressed into the wall. He leans into her, pressing his thigh between her legs, relishing in the sounds she makes with the contact.

Sebastian pulls the zip down on her dress, making sure to roughly drag his fingers down her skin as he does. She's rutting desperately against his thigh, enjoying the feeling of his hard muscles rubbing against her increasing wetness. He pulls her dress up and over her head not caring when he caught her hair in it. Throwing it away, he reclaims her lips forcing his tongue into her mouth. She threads her hands into his hair and yanks it harshly. He bites at her lip in response, causing them both to groan. Preia runs her hands down to his shirt buttons and hastily undoes them, sliding it off his shoulders on to the floor.

Still sharing frantic kisses they move towards the bedroom. When they reach his bed Sebastian pushes her down on the edge, with a wicked glint in his eyes, "Touch yourself". He's standing over her with that cocky smile again. _He thinks he's controlling this. Well I'll show him_. She spreads her legs further apart and using one hand to pull her sensitive lips apart she shoves a finger inside herself, pumping it in and out furiously. She can feel how wet she is from earlier so easily adds another. She's moving her fingers harder than she would normally but it's worth it to see the look of amazement on Sebastian's face. He's enjoying the show, she doesn't take her eyes of him as she watches as he frees his cock from his jeans and boxers. He doesn't bother to pull them down fully, he leaves them bunched around his thighs. She adds a third finger easily, a few wanton moans slipping from her mouth. Sebastian's breath hitches from the sight and wraps his hand around his rock solid cock. He pumps his hand as ferociously as she is fingering herself. She doesn't stop watching him, she knows the reason she can feel her own juices dribbling down her leg is because of him. He's smirking at her again.  _Little shit thinks he's still getting everything his own way. Not tonight_. She forces another finger inside, curling her fingers when she notices Seb stumble slightly. It's her turn to smirk at him and she continues to press her hand deeper inside herself. She watches as his eyes widen in shock and he's tugging more erratically than before. _Ha you didn't expect that did you._ His orgasm sneaks up on him without warning and he unexpectedly comes, spraying his load all over her breasts and stomach. The sight of Sebastian lost in pleasure before he was ready for it thrills her. He's shaking with aftershocks, his hand still wrapped around his cock, the shock of what has happened still on his face. The sight of him like this makes her follow and find her release, moaning as she falls over the edge.

Preia pulls his hand off his cock, taking the time to lick each finger clean. It's the first time she's seen Seb a passive participant in their time together, he's watching every move she makes still in a daze from his orgasm. She slides off the bed to her knees and tugs at his jeans pulling them off. Preia sucks the tip of his spent length and Seb bucks up at the sensation. He's over sensitive but it doesn't stop him moving his hands to cup the back of Preia’s head encouraging her to keep her mouth wrapped around him. She drags her lips up and down his length, flicking her tongue as she goes. He's moaning uncontrollably and she can feel him start to harden again. Without warning him she swallows his length whole, filling her mouth with as much of him as she can. Sebastian's lets out a strangled moan at the contact, his hips move erratically trying to match her rhythm. Preia sucks him deeper, feeling his now fully hard cock hit the back of her throat, desperately trying to make him lose control on her terms again.

She should of guessed that Seb wouldn't be one to just let her take everything she wants without a challenge. It comes as a surprise when he shoves her off him and she tumbles backwards onto the floor. He immediately drapes himself over her, giving her a bruising kiss. Once again their tongues fight for dominance. Their hands grabbing each other, both enjoying how rough they're being. Preia can feel Seb pressing insistently against her and as much as she wants to make him suffer she knows she needs him inside her soon. She lets her legs fall open wider, Seb fitting perfectly in between them. They're frantically rocking their hips against each other. She wraps her legs around him, the friction between them causing them both to groan with pleasure. She can feel him rub against her, his come on her stomach helping him move faster. Sebastian presses her harder into the floor intensifying the desire between them.

Sebastian trails his mouth down her neck, biting and sucking angry red marks on her porcelain skin. When he reaches her breast he takes her nipple in his mouth, sucking hard. He catches it between his teeth and pulls on it roughly. He hears her cry out in pleasure, so works his tongue across her breasts and repeats his actions. Preia arches her back, hands desperately grasping at the carpet beneath her as the sensation radiates throughout her body. He can't resist her much longer so reaches under her ass lifting her slightly. He lines his cock up and rubs it up and down against her, lingering at her entrance. He moves forward slowly, teasing her. The sudden gentle movement is not what she wants, she tries to move her hips against him but the way he is laying on her he is in control. She moans in protest. With that familiar smirk back on his face he asks her, "Do you want something Preia?". She scowls at him, "Get on with it Seb." He laughs, "Beg me for it." He punctuates his words with a roll of his hips that has her moaning again. Preia doesn't want to give him the satisfaction of giving him what he wants but she's too far gone to argue. She needs him, "Please Seb, fuck me, bitte".   
  
The smile Sebastian gives her makes her heart pound. He kisses her lovingly before pushing his cock in to the hilt. He sets an almost brutal pace, enjoying hearing her scream as their bodies slam together. She pushes back to meet his rhythm, desperate for her release. He drives deeper and harder into her with every thrust. Preia moves underneath him, writhing uncontrollably in desire. He's rough with her pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. She can feel her shoulders rubbing harshly against the carpet beneath her but it all adds to the desire she feels for Seb. She grasps at his back, digging her nails in every time he thrusts into her. Their kisses become sloppy and uncoordinated, they're becoming too lost in pleasure. Sebastian pounds into her, even harder than before. He can feel he's hurtling to the edge and wants to take Preia along with him when he falls. He strokes her clit, feeling her shake uncontrollably. He knows she is near completion so thrusts faster keeping her pressed under him. It's enough to make her come, she shudders through her climax, crying out his name.

Seb knows he's not far off himself so rides her through it. The sight of Preia falling apart is enough, paired with her clenching around him and he feels his cock twitch and release his load into her. He continues to thrust into her pliant body during his climax, she arches into his touch. Preia looks up through her lashes at him and softly says, "Please don't stop Seb". He rocks his hips against her, running his hands up her sides to play with her nipples again. She moans against his mouth, before claiming his lips again for a slow, lazy kiss. He pulls out and moves beside her. He leans back on his arm to look at her and his breath hitches at the sight of her dishevelled, breathless and covered in his come. He leans over her to kiss her more deeper, they become a entanglement of limbs, wrapping themselves around each other. They're content just being near each other, their bond strongly humming between them.

Eventually Preia pulls away from him, caressing her hand down the side of his face, "Seb you need to move. I can't stay like this. I need to shower". He steals one more kiss before moving. He watches as she starts to make her way towards the bathroom, eyes raking over her naked body. When she reaches the door she leans against it suggestively, "Seb, I think you need to join me". He grins at her as he races across the room, enjoying hearing her laugh as he lifts her up and carries her to the shower. 


	4. Kiss Me Like Nobody's Watching

Preia wakes content, she stretches out and feels the distinct ache in her limbs caused by their antics the previous night. She smiles remembering how Sebastian and her lazily explored each other in the shower. How he took the time to massage the shower gel on every part of her. The feel of his hands dancing across her skin. How she threaded her hands in his hair when he lifted her up and slid into her, pressing her into the wall as he drove her to yet another release. How he continued to pound into her over and over until he too once again came deep inside her. She breathes in the scent of Sebastian on the pillow, feeling how the bond between them is strong and increasingly happy.

Suddenly she realises that Seb is not with her, that she's alone in his bed. Her heart misses a beat, the panic setting in of how he has left her as a punishment for her doing it to him after their first night together. She feels the pain hit her like a freight train. _How could I have made Seb feel like this?_ Preia desperately tries to control her breathing and that's when she hears it. The distinct sound of Seb clattering around what she thinks is his kitchen. The relief she feels is overwhelming. _He's still here. He hasn't left me._

She steps out of the bed, looking around the room for something to wear. She's not sure exactly where Seb threw her dress yesterday, so settles on grabbing one of his checked shirts from his wardrobe. As she puts it on she notices the line of red marks down her body that his mouth has left. Whereas she would normally be angry with anyone else, it was Seb that tortured her body like that and she only feels the heat and arousal that comes with the thought of him doing it to her again. She quickly does the buttons up and heads to the kitchen to find him.

The smell of a cooked breakfast filters through the air the closer she gets to the kitchen. Preia peeks around the door to see Seb singing along to the radio as he cooks. He's clad only in tight boxers which highlight his muscular body. She watches him amused, trying to resist the urge to laugh at his singing along, _"I wanna call up every single person I know. Write a song and play it on the radio. Stick a message in a bottle then I'll let it go. I don't care what people might think I got your name in permanent ink. ‘Cause baby this ship ain't never gonna sink"._ When he picks up the spatula and sings into it she can't help but giggle. The sound startles him out of his own private concert. He turns to face her, the slight embarrassment on his face making her laugh harder. She grins as she speaks, "Good morning Seb, I wouldn't have had you down to be a fan of them". He returns her smile, his eyes sparkling, "Morning Herzchen, what can I say it's impossible not to sing along". He briefly kisses her before turning back to the bacon he's trying not to burn. "Take a seat, it won't be long". She watches as he dishes up the food before bringing it over to her. As they eat they chat casually, trying not to not ruin the fragile peace between them. It's Seb that approaches the difficult conversation first, "Preia we need to sort this out".

Preia lets out a deep sigh, "I know. Where do we start?". He smiles, "First I should apologise, I was a bit of a dick to you". "A bit?" she laughs, "that's an understatement". He shrugs sheepishly, "You did run off. I thought you'd be the one who handled this better. I hoped you would". Sebastian reaches for her hand and holds it. Preia sighs again, "I'm sorry Seb. I've been as bad at this as you". They sit in silence just looking at each other as their words sink in. Seb gently rubs his thumb over hers and she feels desire shooting through her spine. He smiles as he asks, "How about we start again? Properly". She returns his smile, "I'd love that".

They spend the morning together, enjoying each others company, they don't even bother to get dressed. Away from the pressure of the paddock Preia realises how much they have in common. They chat about everything and anything, she laughs at his jokes until her sides hurt. Settling down on the sofa ready to watch a movie, it all feels natural between them. After a while they find themselves leaning closer together so when Seb slides his arm around her she doesn't resist. She feels him caress her side, noticing he's looking at her as he does. She wriggles closer into him, causing her shirt to ride up revealing her bare thigh to him. She feels his breath hitch when he notices. His eyes are sparkling with want, bluer than she's ever seen them before. He breathes out, "Preia, can I kiss you?" She nods her agreement and Seb catches her lips in a sweet tender embrace. Each kiss feels more gentle and loving than any they've shared before. When Seb pulls away from her, he cups her face as he asks, "Schätzchen, please let me make love to you". Passion shoots through her veins at his words, she reclaims his lips in a more passionate kiss before replying, "Yes, I want you".

Sebastian leads her back to the bedroom, guiding her to sit on the edge of the bed. He slowly unbuttons the shirt, sliding it off her arms. She notices the look on his face when he sees the red marks he left on her body. He grimaces as he runs his fingertips down them, "I'm sorry if I hurt you liebling. I'll make it up to you". He helps her lay down comfortably and brushes his lips down her body, making sure to caress every mark. She shivers into his touch, moaning. Each touch feels electric, Sebastian feels so familiar yet oh so much better than before. He takes his time, his sole intent is to bring her pleasure. When he finally reaches her aching centre he leans forward and gives a tentative lick. Preia shudders into him, moaning softly. The sound spurs Seb onto moving his tongue deeper and harder into her. She threads her hands into his hair, massaging his scalp in time with his thrusts. He relishes her breathy moans as he makes her hurtle to her release.

She watches Seb pull away with the mischievous grin on his face that she realises she's come to love. He sits up and hastily removes his boxers freeing his hard cock. Preia licks her lips at the sight, desire shooting through her spine at the thought of Seb filling her, thick and solid. He crawls up her body, pressing her into the mattress and reclaims her mouth in another sweet kiss. Still not in a rush he nibbles at her lips encouraging her to part them just enough to slide his tongue against hers. They kiss sloppily, savouring every moment but it soon isn't enough for either of them. Preia reaches between them and wraps her hand around Seb's leaking cock. As she strokes him she feels him shudder uncontrollably at her touch. His head falls into the gap between her neck and shoulder, groaning at the sensation spreading throughout him. When Preia feels his breath hitch, she knows he's close. She removes her hand, moving it to stroke the side of his face. "Seb, I think we've waited long enough".

He lifts his head, his eyes intense as he catches her gaze. The look Seb gives her is full of love and the acception of their bond is showing on his face. He slides into her gently and moves every so slowly. Preia feels all of him, thick solid and all hers every time he thrusts deeper. His pace is not meant to push her over the edge just yet but with how intimate it is between them and how loved she feels she knows it won't be long before she reaches her completion. Sebastian hooks his arms under her back pulling her even closer to him not taking his eyes off her. She lets out a moan as he changes the angle of his thrusts. He gives her another one of those smiles that makes her heart flutter. Preia loses track of everything around her, the only thing she sees and feel is Sebastian. The only thing she wants is Sebastian. When he starts to move faster she knows he's close too and wants this as much as she does. She moves her hips to meet his rhythm, the urgency to come becoming too hard to ignore. They move together in unison as one, the sound of their moans filling the air. She's desperate for him to make her fall apart, every part of her feels like her skin is on fire.

Preia wraps her legs around Seb as his thrusts become sloppy and more erratic. He presses her even harder into the mattress. She moves her hips against him, every time his pubic bone grinds against her clit she shudders in delight. Every movement they make helps the heat of her impeding orgasm spread through her. Over and over she can feel him pound into her, can feel him intensely looking at her, his eyes dark with want and his cheeks flushed. As they race towards their completion they breathlessly moan each others names as they fall apart together. Preia feels herself shaking with desire as she shatters around him, screaming her way through the most satisfying orgasm she's ever had. Sebastian continues to thrust into her pliant spent body as his cock pulses and he comes inside her. He stops moving and collapses on top of her. Preia loves the feeling of his weight on top of her, his love surrounding her. She can feel how labored Seb's breathing is as he desperately tries to recover from his high. He's smiling again at her, giving her that look that makes her heart melt and want them to stay joined forever.

No matter how much they want to they can't stay like this so Seb reluctantly pulls out, rolls onto his side and wraps his arms tight around her. She snuggles closer into him, placing her head on his chest and sliding her arm across his stomach. Content she feels herself drifting off to sleep, lulled by Sebastian's rhythmic breathing and the feel of his fingers stroking down her back. The last thought she has before she succumbs to sleep is how when they lay like this together their soulmate marks match perfectly. _It looks like they're supposed to be one, like they belong together._ Realising she had fallen asleep Seb presses a gentle kiss to the top of her head, whispering quietly, "I think I'm falling in love with you Preia". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics belong to the amazing Simple Plan. I don't own them I just love the song too much that I couldn't not quote it.


	5. Some You Win

The days pass and Sebastian and Preia find themselves in a comfortable routine. Away from the track they spend long weekends and nights together. At the track it's stolen kisses and time spent celebrating Seb's success. They don't shout about their relationship, they're not quite ready to admit to the world they enjoy each others company. The season finale comes around fast, Preia doesn't see much of Seb due to his championship battle but she knows the bond between them means he knows he has her support. She watches the qualifying session unfold only feeling slightly guilty that she looks for Seb's times first before Mark's.

Race day comes around and she watches in disbelief when Seb ends up pointing the wrong way on the first lap, feels proud when he fights his way up the field. When he finally crosses the line with enough points to take his third title the relief she feels is overwhelming. She tries not to let her happiness show too much, regardless she's still part of Mark's team no matter her feelings for Seb.

Later that night Sebastian sits on Preia's bed while she gets ready for Red Bulls championship party. She watches him as she sits in front of the mirror curling her hair, he's chatting away in German on his phone, the smile on his face is bright enough to light up the room. _He's so happy. He looks so hot when he wins_. When he finishes the call he catches her gaze in the mirror and his smile goes from elation to desire. He strides over to her and rests his hands on her shoulders, enjoying the feel of her silk dressing gown under his fingers. He gently kisses the top of her head as she smiles warmly back up at him. He leans forward and nibbles at her ear, causing her to moan in pleasure at the sensation. He doesn't take his eyes off her reflection, watching as she shudders when he moves his hands down her front. Sliding his hands under the silk he caresses her breasts, a gentle touch that her moan even harder. He whispers seductively, "I didn't get a trophy today. Do I get to pick a winners prize instead?". Preia moves forward into his touch as she replies, "And what do you want?". Seb rubs harder on her nipples, "You".

Preia pushes his hands away as she turns to look at him, a smirk on her face as she says, "I'm sorry Seb I'm only interested in triple world champions nowadays". He pulls her to her feet, undoing her belt and pushing the flimsy material off her shoulders to the floor. "Just as well I'm here then". His grin is infectious as he pulls her even closer to him claiming her lips in a passionate embrace. His kisses are more needy and ferocious than usual. His win seemingly bringing out his more animalistic nature, Preia loses herself in Seb. He can't keep his hands off her and before she knows it he has pulled all his clothes off too and somehow she's now straddling him naked on the bed.

She runs her hands through his hair, he's looking up at her blue eyes sparkling. Keeping their heads close Preia feels his gaze, steady and strong "I can't wait to be inside you" he whispers. She reaches between them and grips Seb's hardened length stroking him firmly. He groans at the contact, encouraging her to move faster. He slides his finger inside her matching her pace. She breathes out, "Seb we don't have much time, please".

Seb removes his finger, grabs her hips and helps line his cock up at her entrance. Preia sinks down groaning as she feels him filling her. It's beyond good just how full she feels. They both gasp as she experiments with a roll of her hips. Seb can't wait any longer so thrusts impatiently up, wanting to satisfy her. They find a rhythm that suits them both, the room filling with the sounds of their groans. He can't take his eyes off her, the intensity in his gaze makes her heart beat faster. "Fuck, Seb, harder" she exclaims. They move faster together, desperate to find their release. With every thrust Seb drives deeper into her. Sensing how close she is he reaches between them where they are joined and gently strokes her clit knowing it won't take much. She screams out in pleasure as she feels her orgasm take over, clenching around Seb's hard cock as he comes at the same time, releasing his load in her. She leans against him, shaking slightly, still too dazed to move. When they regain their breath Preia pulls away from him giving him a brief kiss before moving. She rises, Seb's softening cock slipping out of her. He watches as she picks his clothes up, chucking them at him laughing as she does, "Come on, get dressed champion, we're late for your admirers".

When they get to the party they separate, Seb soaks up the attention of being champion again and Preia enjoys the chance to enjoy a night out with the team. It's inevitable that they drift towards each other at some point in the night. The more drink they consume the more lingering looks and brief touches they share between them. It isn't until Preia's seated at the bar watching how Seb's been dragged up to dance that Mark makes his way over to her. She greets him warmly, but she knows him well enough to know something is on his mind. "Preia, what's going on with you and Sebastian?" _Shit_. She freezes slightly at his words before quickly uttering, "Nothing." He doesn't look convinced, "Really? Cos some of the lads reckon there's something going on. That you've been spending a lot of time with him". _He doesn't look impressed. What do I say? He doesn't like Seb. I'm not supposed to like Seb. Shit I need to answer._ Panic sets in as she struggles for an answer _. I can't tell him here. There's only one thing I can do. Lie_. "I think the boys are having you on," she forces the words out, "like I could ever like him." She feels the bond between them hiss in protest. Mark looks relieved, "Good. I don't think you ever would sink that low. You're always on my side". She smiles weakly, "Yeah". Mark gives her one last smile before leaving. Preia watches as he goes before turning back to her drink. That's when she notices Seb standing near her, it's clear he just heard everything she's just said. She doesn't need to ask him how he feels. The look of hurt on his face says more than any words he ever could say. _Fuck_. "Seb...". 


	6. Don't You Pretend

Sebastian turns and makes his way through the crowd towards the exit. Preia stands rooted to the spot, the hurt look on his face replaying on her mind. She feels the familiar ache of their bond reacting to his emotions. _Oh Seb what have I done_. She rushes after him, ignoring the curious looks some of the mechanics are giving her. She heads outside, eyes desperately searching for him. She sees him leaning against the railing, hands gripping it tightly. Preia tentatively steps towards him, "Seb. I'm sorry". He ignores her still staring out into the dark night. She tries again, "Please Seb talk to me". When he doesn't respond again she places her hand on top of his. He glances down at her hand then looks straight at her. The look of hurt has been replaced with anger. "Are you actually wanting to talk to me? Did you get Mark's permission? Or are you going to lie about me some more?" he spits the words at her, she's never seen him so angry. "Seb please you know it's not easy". Her words seem to anger him even more and she can hear the venom laced through his voice, "Funny you seemed to find it easy when we fucked. You were incredibly easy when you were bent over begging me to fuck you harder". He's shouting louder now, Preia glances at the club entrance praying none of the team come out right now, "Seb please not here. Let's go somewhere else and talk about this".

He follows her gaze, "Fine". He grabs her wrist and practically pulls her off her feet as he heads for the alleyway across from the club. He pushes her against the wall trapping her between him. She can feel his thigh pressing against her centre and she lets out a involuntary moan. Sebastian smirks at her, "You act like you don't want me. Like it disgusts you that your precious Mark will think less of you when in reality you wouldn't care if he caught you with me". He moves his leg rubbing it against her and she groans in pleasure. She can feel Seb run his hand up her bare leg under the hem of her dress. He wastes no time hooking his finger in her underwear before pushing in deep inside her. He thrusts it in and out watching as she writhes in pleasure against him.

The rational part of Preia's brain kicks in when she realises that they are stood in direct view of any of the team who happen to stumble out of the club, "Seb not here. Let's get back to the hotel". His response is to push another finger inside her and speed up the pace of his thrusts. "No liebling", he still looks angry at her and she wonders if this is some kind of punishment. He stills his hand removing his fingers. "You have a choice Preia. Either you admit you want me and we fuck here. With the risk of the team seeing you with me and your precious reputation going up in smoke. Or you say no and I walk away. Forever". His words shock her into silence. _He can't walk away. Not like this. But I can't fuck him here. But I need him so much though._ Patience really isn't one of Seb's virtues so he pushes her for an answer, "So Preia what do you want?" It doesn't take her long to decide "Seb I always want you. Please fuck me. Now".

Within a heartbeat Sebastian steps forward and presses her back into the wall, kissing her much more passionate than he's ever done before. He doesn't waste time, he roughly hitches her dress up, pushes her lacy knickers to the side then undoes his jeans. He slides his boxers down just enough to remove his huge hard cock. She bites her lip at the sight, her heart beating furiously at the thought of how good he will make her feel when he's finally inside her again. He doesn't need any more encouragement, so lines himself up at her entrance and pushes forward slightly. He stops, "Is this want you want Preia," She groans out, "Yes. More" but it's only when he hears her beg again he moves out then in further and faster than before. She feels intensely full, a mixture of pleasure and pain which just fuels her passion for him even more.

If Preia thought too much about the fact that anyone who leaves the club would see them or how uncomfortable it is being pressed in the rough bricks behind her, she would be mortified. But all she can see is Sebastian, with his kiss swollen lips, hair messed up because of her running her fingers through it and vibrant blue eyes darker with desire. She can feel him breathing heavy, every moan vibrating through his body to where they are joined, how big and solid he feels inside her. She can feel their bond pulsing happily between them, the way it always feels overwhelming when they are joined this intimately. All she knows is how much she wants him, how she couldn't wait to have him. How she'll always wants him no matter what the team or anyone else thinks.

Like always Preia feels every part of her body is on fire, Sebastian's touch feels electric and she craves more. When he tightens his grip on her ass, lifting her legs to drive even deeper and faster inside her, she knows it won't be long before she comes. He pounds faster into her, dragging strangled moans out of her. She's an incoherent mess, Seb has dragged her to the edge of falling apart already and she moans louder calling out his name. She arches her back trying to find even more glorious pressure she needs, pushing back and meeting his every thrust. The look on Sebastian's face shows he's not that far behind her. He's flushed, his breathing erratic. He looks so beautiful like this, pleasure written all over his face. _All because of me._

They're both temporarily distracted by the shouts of some of their team mates who have ventured out of the bar to smoke. Preia's breath hitches, all it would take is one look in their direction and she would be caught in public, dress round her waist, enjoying herself being furiously fucked hard by Seb. She's surprised by not being disgusted but by being even more turned on at the thought of being caught. She lets out a quiet moan, which Seb doesn't miss, he pumps his hips even harder whispering in her ear, "I know you're turned on by the thought of them watching". He changes the angle of his thrusts hitting her sweet spot causing her to muffle her scream into his shoulder.

He continues fucking her hard, the need to make her fall apart in his arms. His thrusts become sloppy and erratic as he feels the familiar heat of his orgasm take over. Thankfully their team members disappear back into the club so Seb reaches between them rubbing hard at Preia's clit bringing her hurtling towards her release. As soon as he whispers to her, "You're so beautiful and all mine, come for me" she feels herself lose control, screaming his name as her orgasm ripples through her. The sight of her falling apart causes Sebastian to follow suit, she feels his cock pulse and fill her with his come.

They stay still for a moment, both their breath erratic. She steadies herself, leaning against him whilst trying to get her breathing back to normal. Sebastian is tenderly rubbing his hand over her back and she realises he looks as shaky as she feels. He eventually pulls out and she feels empty for a moment wanting nothing more than him to still be inside her. He gently slides her dress back down, hastily shoves his cock back in his jeans and then pulls her close again. She melts in to his hug, enjoying the feeling of being near him again. He smells divine to her, a mixture of his aftershave, sex and the distinct smell of petrol that comes with him being a racing driver. She sighs contently as he places a bruising kiss to her lips. Preia expects him to take her back to the hotel like usual but Seb has other ideas, "I'm going back to continue celebrating my championship. Up to you whether you want to join me or not". He turns and stalks back across the road towards the club. She watches as he stops to speak to another of his mechanics at the door, who is now looking across at her with a knowing smirk on his face. Preia can only imagine what she looks like breathlessly leaning against the wall with her dress dishevelled. Sebastian doesn't help the matter as he gestures towards her making it incredibly clear he was just with her. She scowls in their direction _Sebastian Vettel is most definitely a wanker._


End file.
